Matalo ou não matalo? 2ªParte
by CatchingStar
Summary: Prue esta sofrendo demais com a morte de seu grande amado, como nunca imaginava. Suas irmãs também ficam muito impressionadas ao ver até que ponto ela chegou


**Mata-lo ou não mata-lo? ****(2ª Parte)**

**Sinopse: **Prue esta sofrendo demais com a morte de seu grande amado e suas irmãs ficam impressionadas ao ver até que ponto ela chegou.

**Disclaimers: **Os personagem de csi não me pertencem, mas Alecssander sim. hihihihi

**A/N:** Acho que é bom ler "Mata-lo ou não mata-lo? (1ª Parte)", mas vocês decidem.

* * *

Prue nunca perdera alguém tão especial como Alecssander. Quando sua mãe faleceu ela não pode fazer nada, pois era muito pequena e não tinha poderes, mas neste caso pensava seriamente se não deveria traze-lo de volta. Ninguém poderia substitui-lo. Não querendo levantar suspeitas a jovem passou a primeira semana normalmente. No ver das irmãs parecia já ter superado. 

Naquela manhã de Sábado Prue desceu para o café e encontrou as irmãs já na cozinha. As duas a cumprimentaram e depois Piper perguntou:

"Já vai sair?"

"Vou dar um passeio. Querem ir?"

"Me dá alguns minutos que eu vou me trocar" disse Phoebe.

"Você vai para o clube?" perguntou a mais velha.

" daqui a 15 minutos, tenho que verificar umas coisas".

Enquanto a mais nova se trocava Prue pegou sua câmera e quando a jovem desceu se despediram de Piper e saíram. A mais velha levou a irmã até a encosta de um morro onde gostaria de fotografar paisagens naturais. Phoebe percebeu que tirar foto mexera totalmente com a irmã, ela estava bem diferente. Mal sabia ela o quanto!

"Você parece feliz" comentou Phoebe.

"Quase completamente" falou Prue.

"E o que está faltando?"

Prue não respondeu e continuou a fotografar. Só quando o filme acabou foi que elas voltaram para casa. Já havia passado da hora de comer e Piper já estava ficando impaciente.

"Que bom que vocês chegaram, eu já estou faminta".

A irmã colocou a comida para esquentar enquanto as outras arrumavam a mesa. Leo apareceu para lhes fazer companhia naquele dia. Desde que Prue voltara ao normal Leo não apareceu.

"Você está bem?" perguntou ele à mais velha.

"Estou sim. Seus superiores ainda continuam achando que valeu a pena mata-lo?!" Indagou. As outras irmãs e o anjo se surpreenderam com a pergunta.

"Foi bom ter prevenido".

Durante o resto do almoço ninguém disse uma palavra, todos ficaram tentando entender porque a irmã havia perguntado sobre aquilo e daquela forma. Para a mais velha seria impossível olhar e conviver Leo da mesma maneira, ela realmente estava ainda sentida. A tarde cada uma foi fazer suas coisas.

Depois que todas já haviam ido dormir Prue foi até o sótão e debruçada no patamar da janela ela folheou o Livro das Trevas. Havia um feitiço nele que lhe chamou atenção e durante muito tempo ela ficou pensando se seria uma boa idéia. Sua mãe a observava com tristeza, queria ajudar, mas não podia. Uma coisa estava óbvio: a filha não era mais a mesma. Sem perceber a jovem acabou adormecendo no sótão e só acordou quando Piper apareceu no cômodo.

"O que vocês está fazendo?" indagou ela.

" Eu... Nada" disse ela fechando rapidamente o livro "Acho que adormeci."

Prue desceu a escada seguida pela irmã que esquecera o que estava procurando no sótão. Na cozinha encontraram Phoebe e tomaram café da manhã junto dela. No meio da refeição e do silêncio Piper comentou com a mais velha:

"Você parece estar longe. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não aconteceu nada".

"Quando você voltara a trabalhar?"– perguntou Phoebe.

"Ainda tenho uma semana para pensar se saiu ou não da Buckland."

Mais uma vez Prue parou e ficou olhando para o infinito, as frases de Alecssander lhe vieram a cabeça.

"O que você decidiu?" perguntou Piper esperando um complemento da frase.

"Gosto muito de tirar foto então acho que vou buscar algo para continuar fazendo isso". Prue se levantou e se retirou.

"Porque será que ela está tão distraída?" perguntou a mais nova.

"Eu não sei" respondeu Piper já pensando em algo.

O dia passou super rápido e quando a noite caiu Prue anotou o feitiço que encontrara no dia anterior e dizendo que ia revelar os filmes saiu de casa. A moça deixou os filmes na copiadora e enquanto esperava-os foi até o parque. Já era tarde então o parque já estaria vazio, o que foi ideal. Próxima da fonte ela recitou:

"Aquele que se foi e não devia,

levou parte de mim e estou perdida

traga-o para mim o amor da minha vida:

Alecssander".

A jovem já estava perdendo as esperanças quando ele surgiu no meio do nevoeiro. Prue não agüentou e derreteu-se em lágrimas. O rapaz com um imenso sorriso abraço-a, totalmente realizado.

" Eu não conseguirei seguir em frente sem você" disse ela após enxugar as lagrimas.

"Minha pequena dama, quanta saudade eu senti de ti".

"Ainda bem que você recebeu meu chamado e veio".

Os dois se beijaram extremamente apaixonados. Ao final ela pediu

"Me pegue pela mão e me leve até as nuvens".

Alecssander não resitou. Seus caninos e sua capa surgiram e ele concedeu lhe seu desejo. O casal voou pelos céu durante minutos até que Prue percebeu que deveria voltar para casa. Estar com ele a fazia muito feliz então, mudando de idéia, apenas ligou para casa avisando Piper que a copiadora fechara e então ela daria uma volta antes de voltar e pegaria o filme no dia seguinte. A irmã acreditou na jovem e foi se deitar.

Os dois se divertiram até o sol raiar. Foi um sufoco para Prue se despedir de Alecssander. A sorte dói que ele encontrou um lugar onde poderia se encontrar com Prue às escondidas das outras Halliwell. Ela pedira a ele que por enquanto guardassem segredo e que na hora certa ela mesmo contaria às irmãs.

Quando chegou em casa Piper perguntou onde havia ido, a jovem disse que fora buscar as fotos, mas que ainda não haviam ficado pronto todos os três filmes.

"Posso ver o que ficou pronto" pediu.

"Eu não trouxe, resolvi retirar todos de uma vez".

"Mas porque?"

"Não sei, nem pensei nisso".

"Você já tomou café?" perguntou a irmã.

"Na verdade não. Onde está Phoebe?" perguntou a irmã para não ter que dizer mais nada.

"Ela já foi para o trabalho."

'E você não vai ao clube?"

"Só mais tarde".

As duas foram em direção à cozinha onde Prue iria comer algo e Piper a faria companhia.

Na hora do almoço Piper foi para o clube e deixou a irmã em casa. Prue dissera que ficaria em casa a maior parte do tempo. No "Stress" Leo apareceu logo depois que a jovem chegou. Os dois se beijaram e ele preocupado perguntou:

" Como está Prue?"

"Achei que ela está um pouco distante desde ontem."

"Você acha que ela faria alguma coisa..."

"Para traze-lo de volta?" completou Piper "Eu não sei. Você pressentiu ou está sabendo de algo?"

"Ainda não, mas acho que não vai demorar".

"Você acha que Prue faria isso?" perguntou a jovem.

"Não sei até que ponto ela está sofrendo".

"Pois é".

O anjo desapareceu e Piper ficou a pensar sobre o assunto. Ligou para casa para ver se a irmã estava, mas ninguém atendeu. Tentou o celular, mas não funcionou. A irmã só a visitou no fim da tarde e quando ela chegou Piper pediu que ajudasse com o lixo. Quando as duas estavam na lixeira do lado de fora Piper perguntou:

"Você estava com ele, não é?!"

"Com quem?" perguntou a irmã fingindo não estar entendendo.

"Você sabe muito bem de quem estou falando".

" Você não acha que eu... O ressucitaria, né?!" – exclamou a mais velha.

"Não, eu tenho certeza que já o fez."

Prue virou de costas para a irmã e confessou. Não poderia, de maneira alguma, continuar sem ele e que ela não faz idéia de como estava nas nuvens ao reencontra-lo e poder abraça-lo, beija-lo com toda a paixão que não havia ido embora após uma semana. Alecssander ouviu Prue chamá-lo com o feitiço e apareceu no beco. Piper ao vê-lo ficou realmente com pena deles.

"Sinto muito não revelar a você antes, mas..."

"A culpa foi minha" disse Alecssander "eu pedi que ela esperasse um pouco antes de revelar".

"Agora nós estamos com um problema" disse a do meio "Leo" gritou.

"Você não pode fazer isso!" Exclamou Prue "Eu não acredito nisso. Vá Alecssander, nos encontramos depois querido. Eu te amo!"

Quando Leo orbitou no clube, o rapaz já havia ido embora. Piper olhou para ele resitando muito em revelar, mas obviamente ele já estava ciente do ocorrido. O anjo balançou a cabeça confirmando as suspeitas de sua amada e revelou a elas que falara com a mãe delas e entendera o que Prue estava fazendo, mas que seus superiores estava muito insatisfeitos com a encantada.

"Ele terá que ir embora" disse o anjo antes de desaparecer.

Prue entrou no clube como se estivesse normal e ao passar por Phoebe nem disse uma só palavra, apenas saiu do estabelecimento. A mais nova quando viu Piper se aproximando perguntou o que estava acontecendo e Piper apenas disse que elas deveriam conversar quando a mais velha estivesse pronto. Essa resposta deixou a mais nova ainda mais confusa.

Não sabendo o que fazer com aquela situação que só aumentou porque ela resolveu traze-lo de volta, a jovem pegou o carro e saiu dirigindo sem rumo. Na ponte de Lins ela ficou a observar as águas do rio. Alecssander pressentiu que a amada parecia estar com problemas e foi ao seu encontro, o que piorou ainda mais as coisas. O jovem tentou se aproximar, mas Prue não deixou. "Antes de deixa-la sozinha gostaria de lhe dizer algo" falou ele:

"Você sempre será a pessoa mais especial de todos os mundos, sobrenaturais ou não, e que se o destino não nos quiser unido, devemos aceitar, mesmo que este seja o mais doloroso de todos. Com o tempo iremos superar."

Ele se foi e Prue não conseguiu se quer olhar para trás.

As irmãs esperavam o retorno da jovem para casa pacientemente. O tempo passava e o coração das jovens e do anjo batia cada vez mais forte. Patty estava em lagrimas observando-os lá de cima e Penny, a avó tentava consola-la, mas até ela estava sofrendo com aquilo. Por algum motivo desconhecido as pessoas mais fortes da família da Halliwell (Prue e Penny) haviam sido atingidas pelo desespero.

Amanheceu e só então Prue voltou para casa. Todos já haviam adormecido na sala e levaram um susto quando a porta se abriu.

"Onde você esteve? Ficamos preocupados" disse Piper. A irmã mais velha não disse uma só palavra, seu olhar tinha um vazio que ninguém nunca vira até aquele momento.

"Porque ela está dessa forma?" perguntou Phoebe.

"Ela o ressuscitou" disse Piper.

"O quê?!" Exclamou a mais nova.

"E não é só isso" disse Leo "Ela o trouxe, pois sofria muito sem ele, mas as coisas não saíram como ela planejara. Ele terá que desaparecer novamente".

Leo foi falando e lágrimas escorriam no rosto da jovem. Ela nem mesmo piscava. Piper estava preste a se desesperara por completo quando duas pessoas surgiram na sala de forma bastante estranha. Todos observaram atentos até duas figuras se materializarem: eram Penny e Patty.

"Nós não poderíamos deixar apenas vocês jovens decidirem o destino de Prue sem antes lhes comentar o que pensamos, é um assunto bastante delicado" disse Penny.

" Como vocês chegaram aqui?" indagou Leo.

"Ele não poderia nos impedir... Olhe como ela está! " falou Patty indo sentar-se próximo à filha mais velha.

"Mas não há o que conversa" disse Phoebe "Temos de manda-lo de volta".

"Não necessariamente" comentou Penny.

"Phoebe, sabemos que você quer proteger todas vocês, mas até agora nada de mal ocorreu" falou Patty.

"Leo, busque-o, por favor "pediu a avó. O anjo então desapareceu.

"Nunca algo desse porte acorreu, é muito arriscado fazermos isso. Devemos pensar em Prue, ela já demonstrou o quanto sofreria sem ele" disse finalmente Piper.

Alecssander e Leo não demoraram a voltar ao casarão. Prue estava tão mal que nem mesmo quando seu amado apareceu ela se mexeu. Seu olhar continuava vazio. O rapaz se aproximou da jovem e sussurrou em seu ouvido "eu estou aqui, meu amor". A jovens olhou para o lado e quando ele tocou sua mão colocou-as no rosto dele e beijou-o.

"Quem são vocês?" perguntou ele. Até aquele momento só conhecia Piper e o tal de Leo.

" Me desculpe", disse a do meio"já ia esquecendo de apresentar essas são minha mãe, minha avó e Phoebe, a irmã mais nova. Esse rapaz é meu marido."

"Imagino que seja para discutir nosso futuro. Antes de você nos falarem do veredicto, eu gostaria de dizer-lhes uma coisa: nunca amei tanto alguém como Prue, não faria nada para magoa-la, jamais!"

"Eu já disse que vocês não podem fazer isso" gritou Prue depois de horas sem sussurrar uma só letra.

"Minha querida, sabemos o que esta passando, mas precisamos pensar direito" disse Patty.

"Você nem imaginam como eu estou" disse a mais velha furiosa "Façam um feitiço e leiam minha mente e meu coração, pois só assim saberão como eu estou. Enquanto vocês ficam ai pensando no que fazer eu cheguei a algumas conclusões: o correto seria ele ir e com ajuda de muitos feitiços eu sobreviveria, outra opção é vocês deixa-lo viver e se ele é uma ameaça apenas para Phoebe transforme-o em humano e pronto. A terceira opção seria acabar com nós dois."

Todos que estavam na sala arregalaram os olhos e ficaram completamente sem palavras. Prue então para terminar sua fala disse:

"Vocês é que decidem! Minha vida está em suas mãos". A jovem subiu para o cômodo no andar de cima deixando-os na sala.

"Prue" disse Alecssander seguindo-a –"Por favor, não faça isso. Eu não conseguiria ver você morrendo por minha causa, mesmo que fiquemos juntos isso não seria justo".

A noite chegou e as Halliwell não sabiam o que fazer. Enquanto as irmãs tentavam achar uma solução razoável, Alecssander e Prue estavam conversando no quarto da moça. Ele tentava faze-la aceitar que não poderiam ficar juntos para sempre, como tanto desejavam. O rapaz estava convencido de que transforma-lo em humano seria maravilhoso, mas se não estava escrito no destino não há nada que eles poderiam fazer.

"Eu acredito em destino, mas acho que ele pode ser modificado a qualquer hora" falou Prue "Principalmente se há forças poderosas para isso."

"Você acha que valeria a pena eles ficarem juntos se eu fosse um mortal?"

"Mas é claro, ficaríamos juntos".

"Não seria perigoso demais para vocês viverem com alguém que não poderia se cuidar sozinho? Não seria uma responsabilidade a mais?"

"Nós o protegeríamos, nem que fosse necessário coloca-lo sobre um feitiço de proteção".

"Não".

"Você está querendo dizer que não está disposto a ficar comigo?"

"Minha dama, eu mataria todos os demônios se fosse necessário para me juntar a você, eu juro, mas não há como desobedecer a vontade de Deus".

Os dois se abraçaram o mais forte que conseguiam durante muito tempo até que finalmente resolveram comunicar sua decisão aos demais. Na sala estava um silêncio total, dava para ouvir a respiração de todos. Os dois de mãos dadas quebraram o silêncio revelando:

"Nós conversamos e concordamos em nunca mais nos ver" disse Prue.

"Você tem certeza?" indagou Patty bastante preocupada.

"Nós podemos torna-lo humano" disse Penny

"Conversamos todas as possibilidades e não vale a pena sacrificar a coisa que mais temos de bom que foram os momentos maravilhosos que passamos juntos" disse Alecssander.

"Mas antes dele ir peço que vocês me deixem com ele por mais alguns minutos" disse Prue.

"Mas é claro" disse Patty.

Os caninos e a capa surgiram no rapaz, ainda era noite então ele podia se transformar. Prue segurou firme nele e antes que eles levantassem vôo a jovem pediu a avó que deixasse-os invisível para humanos. Ela assim o fez. Quando eles saíram pela porta Piper falou:

"Será que isso é a coisa certa a fazer?"

"Se eles decidiram juntos devemos levar isso em conta" disse Penny.

"Eu já estava quase mudando de idéia quanto a mata-lo" comentou Phoebe.

"Sabia que você concordaria" disse Patty "Mas essa por sorte foi a decisão deles".

" Espero que Prue fique normal novamente" disse Piper. Ninguém respondeu ao pensamento de Piper.

Os dois retornaram quando e Prue fez questão de recitar o feitiço que Phoebe utilizara contra ele da primeira vez:

"Aquele que é perigoso, que precisa ser destruído,

Antes que algo mais aconteça. Vá e não volte.

A não ser que seja chamado por nós."

Uma luz brilhante envolveu o rapaz e no momento em que desapareceu Prue estava a beijá-lo pela última vez. Piper, a mais sensível das irmãs aproximou-se da jovem e abraçou-a. Patty e Penny se despediram das moças desejando melhorar para a mais velha e logo depois Leo também se foi. A casa voltou a ficar vazia novamente. Prue deixou as jovens e voltou para seu quarto. As outras fizeram o mesmo.

FIM


End file.
